The project examines evolving new systems for the organization of work activities, focusing both on participation in decision making and on restructuring of work. Studies are planned on shifts from private ownership to employee ownership and on the Jamestown model of a community labor-management committee working to save jobs and improve quality of working life. Objectives are to analyze and evaluate new strategies for economic and social development. Surveys, interviews, and observational methods will be used.